Snowdrop
by Hime Heartfilia
Summary: Penghianatan, Kebahagiaan, Harapan adalah bagian hidup setiap orang. Benih baru yang memberikan kekuatan dan harapan setelah semua penderitaan.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, AU.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Musim Gugur, 2013. .**

Siang hari di Tokyo nampaknya tidak menyurutkan semangat orang-orang untuk berlalu lalang melakukan segala macam aktivitas mereka. Lalu lintas terlihat sangat padat dengan kendaraan yang berlalu lalang, orang-orang pejalan kaki juga terlihat ramai. Bahkan ke dua insan ini terlihat ikut berjalan santai di pinggir jalan, sebut saja Sasuke dan Sakura. Mereka terlihat mesra sehingga sesekali mendapatkan lirikan dari para pejalan kaki lainnya dengan berbagai tatapan entah itu iri atau merasa mereka memang cocok.

"Sasuke-Kun.." Sakura menggandeng mesra tangan Sasuke.

"Hm." Sasuke tetap berjalan santai.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, jika kita berjalan kaki?" Sakura memandang ke arah Sasuke - kekasih yang amat di cintainya selama 5 tahun itu.

Sasuke kemudian melirik ke arah Sakura yang wajahnya sudah merasa amat bersalah.

"Tidak.. Jalan kaki juga sehat." Jawab Sasuke datar kemudian mencoba menarik senyum tipis.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah ceria mendengar Sasuke tidak marah. Awalnya mereka memang sedang berada di dalam mobil sekitar 10 menit lalu, namun tiba-tiba Sakura meminta Sasuke untuk memarkirkan mobilnya di sebuah supermarket dengan alasan dia ingin berjalan kaki menuju cafe yang akan mereka kunjungi untuk makan siang. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan Sasuke, jika naik mobil pasti lebih cepat sampai.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya secara tiba-tiba ketika melihat seseorang yang amat dia kenal dulunya. Sasuke memastikan sekali lagi pengelihatannya. Sakura mau tidak mau ikut menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap heran Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja berhenti. Namun Sakura tidak ambil pusing karena dia melihat pedagang pinggiran yang menjual aksesoris, dia meminta ijin Sasuke untuk ke tempat itu dan Sasuke segera mengiyakan.

"Hinata." Gumam Sasuke kecil, sehingga Sakura tidak mendengarnya karena memang lalu lintas cukup padat hari ini.

Gadis yang dilihat Sasuke berada di seberang jalan. Hinata nampaknya sedang menggandeng seorang anak kecil berusia 4 tahun, dengan rambut hitam kelam. Sasuke mempertajam pengelihatannya, berharap dia tidak salah.

Matanya yang berwarna lavender ciri khas seorang Hyuuga dan rambut Indigonya yang tidak pernah berubah sejak dulu hanya sekarang lebih panjang dan pasti tetap lembut.

Sasuke bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang bocah yang menggandengnya tiba-tiba menarik ujung dress musim gugurnya. Hinata kemudian tersenyum dan berjongkong di hadapan bocah itu, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, baru saja ingin Sasuke menghampiri mereka tetapi Sakura sudah menarik lengan Sasuke untuk memperlihatkan kalung yang di belinya. Ketika Sasuke mengalihkan lagi pandangannya ke seberang jalan, sosok Hinata dan bocah itu telah hilang. Sungguh Sasuke ingin segera mencari mereka dan meminta keterangan serta mungkin menanyakan kabar Hinata - mantan kekasih yang sudah dia buang dulu dengan jahat.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV,**

Siang ini seperti biasa aku mengantarkan anakku menuju tempat penitipan anak-anak. Sungguh waktu terasa sangat cepat, anakku - Hikaru sudah berumur 4 tahun dan tahun depan dia akan mulai masuk sekolah TK. Setiap hari aku memilih berjalan kaki dengan anakku menuju tempat penitipan anak-anak. Alasannya karena aku ingin menikmati setiap waktu bersama Hikaru, bukan karena aku tidak memiliki mobil.

Aku hanya single parent yang harus bekerja untuk menghidupi anak tunggalku. Hal itulah yang mau tidak mau Hikaru harus di titipkan, tetapi aku beruntung Hikaru masih dapat belajar banyak hal di tempat itu. Yaa, meskipun Hikaru tergolong anak jenius di usianya kini.

Kami masih berjalan bergandengan tangan di keramaian menuju tempat penitipan anak-anak sampai Hikaru menarik ujung dressku dan membuat aku melepaskan pegangannya kemudian berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggiku dengan Hikaru.

"Hm.. Kenapa Hikaru-Kun?" Aku tersenyum lembut melihat wajah anakku yang tampan dan manis. Mata Onyxnya menatapku lekat-lekat, bahkan rambutnya juga hitam kelam. Hikaru mewarisi semua gen dari Ayahnya.

"Okaachan, aku lelah.." Hikaru terlihat memang lelah dari sorot matanya dan aku tau itu.

"Sini Okaachan gendong." Aku segera menggendong Hikaru yang sudah bertambah berat badannya, tidak seperti dulu. Tentu saja, Hikaru berkembang banyak dengan gizi yang selalu mencukupi.

Hikaru tenang di gendonganku, sepertinya dia lelah karena berjalan di antara keramaian. Aku pun mengendong Hikaru sampai tujuan dan menitipkannya dengan Shion pemilik tempat penitipan sekaligus sahabatku. Setelah itu aku pun pamit pada Hikaru dan Shion untuk pergi bekerja.

Pekerjaanku cukup berat tetapi cukup menghasilkan banyak uang. Aku bekerja sebagai salah satu ketua EO / WO pada Perusahaan EO yang terkenal di Tokyo - Cozy Entertaiment. Hasilnya aku bisa membelikan sebuah apartemen mewah dan mobil mewah, sisanya tentu saja untuk masa depan Hikaru.

**Hinata POV End - -**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke memutar bosan mata onyxnya dengan segala macam tumpukan dokumen-dokumen di atas meja yang harus dia periksa. Sasuke menghela nafas pendek dan kembali teringat kejadian tadi ketika dia melihat sosok Hinata dengan seorang bocah.

Ada perasaan rindu melihat Hinata. Sudah 5 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu dimana Sasuke menorehkan luka yang menyakitkan untuk Hinata. Sasuke sadar bahwa dia memang rindu dan cinta dengan Hinata. Pikiran nya terus bergelut. Bagaimana Hinata selama 5 tahun ini? Lalu siapa anak yang bersamanya tadi? Apakah dia sudah menikah?

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera meminta Juugo - asistennya untuk mencari semua data diri Hinata. Saat ini semua pikiran Sasuke dipenuhi oleh Hinata. Tanpa memerlukan waktu lama, email Sasuke sudah berbunyi. Rupanya Juugo sudah menemukan semua data diri Hinata dan tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke segera membuka email itu.

**Nama : Hyuuga Hinata**

**BOD : 27 desember 1990**

**Status : Single Parent**

**Alamat : Apartment X.O, nomor kamar 251**

**Telepon : 0788xxxx**

**Pekerjaan : Ketua EO / WO Perusahaan Cozy Entertaiment**

**Nama Anak : Hyuuga Hikaru**

**BOD : 15 July 2009**

**Umur : 4 tahun**

**Hyuuga Hinata bekerja sebagai ketua EO atau WO dengan pendapatan per tahun mencapai ¥ 90.000.000. Dia membeli sebuah apartement mewah yang hanya ditinggalin olehnya dan Putra tunggalnya - Hyuuga Hikaru. Tidak pernah diketahui siapa suami Hinata, karena memang tidak tercantum status pernikahan Hinata. Anaknya Hyuuga Hikaru akan di titipkan kepada tempat penitipan anak-anak ketika Hinata bekerja.**

"Cozy Entertaiment?" Gumam Sasuke kemudian tersenyum menyadari itu adalah tempat nya menggunakan jasa WO untuk pernikahannya dengan Sakura. Sungguh kebetulan yang seperti sudah di tentukan pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke kembali berfikir mengenai status Hinata sebagai single parent dan anaknya masih berusia 4 tahun, apakah Hinata segera menikah setelah kejadian itu? Tapi tidak mungkin, Sasuke bahkan tidak mendengar hal itu karena Keluarga Hyuuga sendiri adalah keluarga pebisnis sukses jadi hanya 1, Hinata hamil di luar nikah. Sasuke kembali mencoba mengingat Hikaru, rambut hitamnya "mungkinkah...?". Sasuke kini ingin meminta penjelasan dengan Hinata dan dia pun segera meraih kunci mobilnya dan keluar ruangannya.

"Juugo, gantikan aku sementara dan laporkan hasilnya nanti." Perintah Sasuke di depan asistennya.

"Baiklah Sasuke-Sama." Hormat Juugo dan berlalulah Sasuke.

Di dalam mobil Sasuke mengecek Iphonenya dan terdapat 2 pesan.

* * *

**From : Sakura**

**Sasuke-kun, ingat luangkanlah waktumu lusa, kita akan melakukan fitting baju pengantin dan foto.**

**Love You, Sakura :)**

* * *

Sasuke hanya memutar matanya bosan melihat pesan dari Sakura. Pikirannya kini hanya di isi oleh Hinata dan persetan dengan Sakura, penikahan dan lainnya. Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan membuka pesan selanjutnya.

* * *

**From : Kiba (WO)**

**Selamat siang Sasuke-San, sebelumnya saya ingin meminta maaf. Dikarenakan alasan yang sangat mendadak dan penting saya mengundurkan diri menjadi WO anda, tetapi saya sudah meminta penggantinya. Dia adalah Hyuuga Hinata, mulai hari ini sampai nanti dia akan menjadi WO anda. Sekali lagi saya meminta maaf.**

* * *

Kali ini Sasuke sangat tertarik dengan isi pesannya. Dia menarik tipis bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman. Apakah ini hadiah dari Kami-Sama untuknya. Sasuke pun segera melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

**Back to 2 hours before,**

**Tok Tok Tok. . .**

"Masuk"

"Apa ada Sasori-Kun memanggilku?" Hinata berjalan menghampiri meja Sasori.

"Apa kamu sudah mengetahui kabarnya? Sasuke sudah pulang ke Jepang minggu lalu." Sasori bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Hinata.

Sasori bisa melihat Hinata yang tidak merespon mendengar nama Sasuke. Bahkan Hinata tidak terkejut, senang, sedih atau apapun. Dia hanya diam.

"Aku tidak peduli." Jawab Hinata lembut sambil menatap Sasori yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kamu yakin Hinata-Chan?" Sasori kembali memberikan tatapan sendu.

Hinata hanya menggangguk dan tersenyum lembut ke Sasori. Saat ini Hinata telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang kuat dan mandiri, tidak ada kegetaran dalam ucapan maupun tubuhnya. Tatapan matanya memancarkan ketenangan dan kekuatan.

"Aku sudah mengubur lama nama Sasuke dalam hatiku.. Penderitaan yang dia berikan sudah tergantikan dengan kebahagiaan karena Hikaru.. Demi Hikaru aku akan terus bertahan dan menjalani hidup ini. Hikaru adalah akar kehidupanku.." Tatapan Hinata menerawang. Sasori bisa menangkap kebahagiaan dan kesedihan dari wajah cantik Hinata.

Sasori memeluk Hinata dan mengelus lembut punggungnya seraya memberikan ketenangan untuk Hinata.

"Bukalah hatimu Hinata.. Hikaru memerlukan seorang sosok Ayah untuk panduan hidupnya.." Ucap Sasori masih memeluk Hinata.

Memang benar perkataan Sasori, Hikaru mulai tumbuh seiring waktu berjalan dan juga dia memerlukan sosok seorang Ayah untuk membentuk karakternya. Hanya saja Hinata masih belum siap membuka hatinya untuk pria lain, entah memang masih ada cinta untuk Sasuke atau dia masih terlalu takut untuk terluka kembali.

"Aku masih ada pekerjaan lain Sasori-Kun, mungkin nanti kita bisa berbicara kembali." Hinata melepas pelukan Sasori dan melangkah keluar dengan tatapan sendu Sasori ke punggung Hinata yang perlahan menghilang dari ruangannya.

* * *

**Sekilas Info . . .**

**Perusahan Cozy Entertaiment di kendalikan oleh keluarga Sabaku. Sabaku Sasori adalah calon pewaris dari Cozy Entertaiment, namun saat ini dia sedang menjalani masa trainingnya sebagai pewaris tetap. Sasori juga adalah salah satu sahabat Hinata sejak 3 tahun lalu.**

* * *

Hinata yang kini telah berada di ruangannya memilih untuk melihat sebuah bingkai foto dimana terdapat potret dirinya dan Putra Tunggalnya - Hikaru. Senyuman terukir manis di kedua insan itu.

"Hinataaaaaaaaa.." Teriak Kiba ketika memasuki ruangan kerja Hinata dan membuyarkan lamunan Hinata.

"Ahhh, Kiba-kun.. Ada apa?"

"Hinataaa,, maukah kamu membantuku?" Pinta Kiba memelas.

"Apa yang bisa aku bantu Kiba-kun?" Hinata menatap bingung penampilan Kiba yang terbilang sangat berantakan.

"Akamaru sakit.. Dokter bilang dia terserang virus influenza, aku harus membawa dan merawatnya di rumah sakit hewan.." Ucap Kiba histeris. Hinata menggangguk mengerti maksud dan keadaan Kiba sekarang.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku bantu Kiba-kun?" Tawar Hinata lembut membuat mata Kiba berkaca-kaca. Tentu saja Hinata yang baik hati tidak mungkin menolak permohonan dari teman-temannya.

"Kamu bisa menggantikanku sebagai WO kan? Semua data yang diperlukan sudah aku masukan dalam map ini." Kiba meletakkan map berwarna merah dengan file yang cukup tebal di atas meja Hinata.

"Baiklah.." Ucap Hinata dan tersenyum kemudian disambut wajah bahagia Kiba.

"Arigatou Hinataaaa.. Aku janji akan membelikan mu dan Hikaru apa saja ketika Akamaru sudah sembuh.. Ahh.. Sebaiknya aku segera ke dokter hewan melihat Akamaru.." Kiba segera melangkah keluar ruangan Hinata dengan wajah ceria.

"Salam untuk Akamaru ya Kiba-kun.." Teriak Hinata ketika Kiba hampir menutup pintu dan di sambut acungan jempol Kiba.

Hinata yang sudah sendiri di ruang kerjanya mulai mengecek map yang Kiba berikan. Raut terkejut terpancar di wajah cantik Hinata kini begitu melihat nama pengantin yang akan dia tangani.

**'Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura'**

Entah kenapa Hinata merasakan dadanya sesak, apakah Kami-Sama kini mempermainkan takdirnya lagi. Hinata berusaha mengontrol dirinya lagi dengan menutup map itu dan menarik nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak akan lemah, aku bukan Hinata yang dulu.." Hinata menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan kembali menatap map merah itu.

Hinata meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa dia harus membuang semua rasa tentang Sasuke. Ini sudah 5 tahun berlalu, harusnya Hinata bisa melupakan Sasuke namun kenapa tetap begitu sakit. Tatapan Hinata terlihat sendu ketika membuka kembali map itu.

'Lupakan urusan pribadi Hinata, ini adalah client mu.. Ingat !' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Hinata kemudian mulai mempelajari semua data tentang pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura. Tanpa Hinata sadari pintu ruangan kerjanya terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok Pria.

"Hinata."

"Hm..-" Ucapan Hinata terputus ketika melihat pria dihadapannya kini. Mata lavendernya terbelalak tidak percaya.

"Sas.. Ah Uchiha-San." Hinata kembali berusaha profesional. 'Harus secepat inikah aku bertemu dengannya lagi, aku belum siap.' Pikir Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat Hinata yang sekarang. Hinata yang tidak malu-malu dan gugup ketika berbicara dengannya, hanya sikap terkejut dan kembali biasa seolah tidak mengenal Sasuke. Lalu panggilan untuknya 'Uchiha'.

"Silahkan duduk Uchiha-San." Hinata berdiri dan menawarkan Sasuke untuk duduk di kursi kosong depan mejanya.

"Hm." Sasuke pun duduk di hadapan Hinata disusul Hinata yang ikut duduk kembali.

"Mau minum apa Uchiha-San?" Tawar Hinata lembut sambil tersenyum. Hinata berusaha berakting sebaik mungkin..

"Hm? Tidak perlu.." Tolak Sasuke datar dan matanya tertuju pada file-file di atas meja Hinata dan dia tahu jelas itu adalah data miliknya dan Sakura untuk pernikahannya 3 bulan lagi.

"Jika aku boleh tahu, apa yang membuat anda kemari Uchiha-San?" Hinata kembali bertanya sambil menyangga dagunya dengan ke dua tangannya di atas meja.

Sasuke bisa jelas melihat Hinata sekarang, semakin cantik dan matanya tegas. Hinata sungguh telah berubah. Sasuke ingin sekali memeluk Hinata saat ini. Rindu sangat rindu.

"Aku ingin menanyakan mengenai Hikaru."

Pertanyaan Sasuke bagaikan bogem mentah bagi Hinata kali ini. Hinata segera merubah posisinya dan menegang. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar dan keringat dingin mulai turun dari keningnya. Hinata dapat jelas merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat.

'Kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu mengenai Hikaru? Tidak, dia tidak boleh tahu. Hikaru adalah anakku. Aku tidak menyerahkan Hikaru pada siapa pun.' Pikiran Hinata mulai melayang-layang.

"Hinata?" Sasuke kembali bersuara melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba melamun dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"I-Itu.. A-Apa urusanmu?" Penyakit gugup Hinata kembali kumat dan dia sengaja menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

Sasuke kembali tersenyum tipis dan Hinata bisa melihat senyum itu. Sasuke memang sekarang terlihat lebih dewasa dan senyumnya tetap saja menawan.

Sasuke merasa senang ternyata Hinata tidaklah sepenuhnya berubah, dia hanya menutupi dirinya selama ini. Sasuke yakin itu dan dia tahu itu semua karena perbuatannya dulu.

"K-Kenapa anda tersenyum Uchiha-San?" Hinata merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa harus gagap di hadapan Sasuke kini. Semua pertahanan Hinata runtuh saat ini sejak Sasuke menyinggung Hikaru.

"Hm.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Hikaru itu anak..-"

"Cukuppp ...!" Bentak Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari matanya.

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat Hinata kini. Tetapi dia tetap harus melanjutkan keingin tahuannya. Jika memang Hyuuga Hikaru adalah anaknya, maka dia akan segera membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura dan melamar Hinata demi menebus semua kesalahan di masa lalunya. Memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Hinata dan Hikaru.

Hinata masih memilih menundukkan wajahnya. Kini bahu mungilnya bergetar karena menangis. Takut.. Hinata takut Hikaru akan di bawa pergi.

* * *

**Huaa... Saya muncul ama Fanfic baru...**

**Judulnya ini saya ambil dari nama bunga...**

**Fanfic lagi masih On-progress..**

**khusus Fanfic ini saya upload langsung complete tapi mungkin nanti jika ada ide untuk tambahan bisa saya kasih tambahan... **

**seperti biasa saya menggunakan bahasa sendiri.. Mohon di mengerti ya Minna... Saya sudah berusaha untuk menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik, namun jika tetap ada kesalahan mohon di maafkan...**

**Semoga tidak ada kesamaan dalam cerita ini, jika sama mungkin hanya mirip... bukan berarti sama.. mirip dan sama itu beda.. wkwkwkwk...**

**Mind to RNR... ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, OC, AU**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hm.. Aku hanya ingin memastikan Hikaru itu anak..-"

"Cukuppp ...!" Bentak Hinata menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik poni. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya menahan air mata yang hampir keluar dari matanya.

Sasuke cukup terkejut melihat Hinata kini. Tetapi dia tetap harus melanjutkan keingin tahuannya. Jika memang Hyuuga Hikaru adalah anaknya, maka dia akan segera membatalkan pernikahannya dengan Sakura dan melamar Hinata demi menebus semua kesalahan di masa lalunya. Memberikan kebahagiaan untuk Hinata dan Hikaru.

Hinata masih memilih menundukkan wajahnya. Kini bahu mungilnya bergetar karena menangis. Takut.. Hinata takut Hikaru akan di bawa pergi.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback to 15 July 2009. . .**

**"Ayo nyonya dorong.. Sedikit lagi..." Ujar seorang dokter memberikan semangat.**

**Peluh membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Sakit yang amat luar biasa dia rasakan. Erangan demi erangan dia keluarkan, berusaha memberikan dorongan yang lebih kuat untuk calon anak yang akan keluar dari rahimnya. Hinata harus terus menjaga kesadarannya.**

**"Terus nyonya.. Kepalanya sudah terlihat.." Ucap dokter itu lagi terus memberikan semangat untuk Hinata.**

**"Erghhhhhhhhh... ****Haahh.. Haahh.. Erghhhhh..." Hinata masih terus mencoba.**

**Oekkk.. Oekkk.. Oekkk..**

**Suara tangis bayi pecah di seisi ruangan persalinan itu. Semua orang disana tersenyum melihat bayi baru itu. Harapan baru telah muncul.**

**"Selamat Nyonya Hinata, bayi anda laki-laki." Ucap seorang suster yang sudah membersihkan darah dari tubuh bayi mungil itu dan membalutnya dengan kain.**

**Suster itu kemudian menyerahkan bayi itu di samping Hinata. "Wajahnya sangat tampan." Ucap suster itu lagi.**

**Hinata yang masih terlihat sangat lemah memandang sayu bayinya. Hatinya kini sangat senang.. Semua kesedihannya meluap begitu saja melihat bayi mungilnya.**

**"Arigatou Kami-Sama." Ucap Hinata pelan dan mengecup pipi bayinya.**

**Flashback off. . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hinata..?" Sasuke sedikit menaikkan suaranya lagi menyadarkan Hinata dan mengguncang bahu mungil Hinata.

Sasuke bisa melihat tatapan kosong di mata lavender Hinata. Dia menangis.. Sasuke sungguh merasa tercabik melihat Hinata dalam keadaan seperti ini. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata yang masih berdiri mematung dan sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Hikaru itu anakku kan Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke hati-hati kali ini.

Tubuh Hinata kembali menegang dan Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke sungguh rindu dengan Hinata, wangi tubuhnya yang selalu menenangkan dan tidak pernah berubah.

"B-Bukan.." Hinata hanya pasrah dalam pelukan Sasuke, jujur Hinata juga merasakan rindu ketika Sasuke memeluknya seperti ini.

"Kamu tidak akan pernah bisa membohongiku. Kenapa? Kenapa kamu tidak bilang saat itu kamu mengandung anakku?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lirih dan menyesal. Sasuke ingin menangis namun karena dia adalah lelaki yang mengalir darah Uchiha, jadi Sasuke tidak akan menangis kini.

"B-Bahkan saat itu kamu enggan melihatku." Hinata tersenyum miris di pelukan Sasuke ketika mengingat kejadian yang seharus dia sudah lupakan.

"Menikahlah denganku Hinata.." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memegang bahu mungil Hinata. Mata onyxnya menelusuri mata lavender Hinata yang sembab.

Hinata kembali tersenyum. Baginya jika ini mimpi buruk bangunkanlah dia segera. Sungguh, Hinata merasa kembali jatuh ke dalam kegelapan tak berujung, seharusnya lamaran itu membawa kebahagiaan tapi tidak untuk Hinata.

"Aku harus pulang dan menjemput Hikaru.. Sebaiknya anda pulang sekarang Uchiha-San." Hinata kembali berusaha tegar dan membuat Sasuke melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu.. Aku tunggu kamu di depan.." Sasuke segera berlalu dari ruangan Hinata. Sasuke yakin jika dia lebih lama dan berbicara hal lain lagi pasti Hinata akan menghindarinya. Egois itu baik bukan di saat seperti ini?

Hinata kini masih mematung di

ruangannya begitu mendengar penuturan Sasuke yang menuntut dan pergi begitu saja. Sasuke memang masih egois seperti dulu. Hinata segera merapikan semua file di atas meja dan keluar dari ruangan kerjanya.

Hinata sudah melihat mobil sedan hitam di depan kantornya. Ya itu adalah mobil Sasuke yang menunggu Hinata. Helaan nafas panjang dari bibir mungil Hinata dan kembali dia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil Sasuke. Hinata duduk di samping mobil pengemudi.

Selama perjalanan tidak ada yang mendominasi percakapan. Hanya kesunyian yang tercipta. Sasuke yang memang sudah mengetahui tempat penitipan Hikaru segera melajukan mobilnya. Hinata tidak heran kenapa Sasuke bisa tahu tempat itu.

Bagi seorang Uchiha pasti untuk data umum seperti ini sangat mudah, namun bagaimana bisa dia mengetahui Hikaru itu juga adalah anaknya padahal, Hinata tidak membuat keterangan dia menikah. Mungkin saja Hikaru itu anak panti yang Hinata asuh. Namun kenyataannya memang darah lebih kental dari air.

Mobil Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah Shion. Hinata langsung keluar dan masuk menjemput Hikaru. Disusul Sasuke yang mengikuti Hinata dari belakang.

Hinata segera memeluk Hikaru dan mengecup pipi Hikaru yang masih chubby. Sasuke merasakan adanya sensasi aneh di hatinya melihat Hinata dan Hikaru. Perasaan senang, berbunga-bunga. Sasuke ingin sekali ikut memeluk Hikaru dan mengelus puncak kepala Hikaru.

Sasuke kini dapat dengan jelas melihat Hikaru. Rambut dan matanya berwarna sama hitam kelam. Wajahnya mirip seperti dirinya saat kecil. Sasuke semakin yakin Hikaru adalah anaknya. Anak yang sudah dia campakkan.

"Okaachan,, dia ciapa?" Tanya Hikaru melihat sosok Sasuke yang menatapnya.

Hinata sedikit terlihat bingung harus bagaimana menjelaskan hal ini. Pikiran Hinata masih kusut. Terlebih kini Sasuke sudah melihat Hikaru yang merupakan copy dari dirinya karena tidak ada satu pun gen Hyuuga yang melekat di Hikaru. Hinata hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke.." Ucap Sasuke sembari berjongkok mencoba mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Hikaru.

Hikaru hanya menatap datar Sasuke tanpa ekspresi. Bagi Hikaru kecil, Sasuke adalah ancaman untuk dirinya dengan Okaachan tercintanya. Selama ini Hikaru hanya mengenal Sasori dan Kiba sebagai teman lelaki Okaachannya. Neji tentu bukan ancaman karena dia adalah pamannya. Lalu kini muncul sosok Sasuke dalam hidup dirinya dan Okaachannya.

"Ayo kita pulang.. Hari sudah semakin sore.." Hinata membuka suara berusaha membuat Sasuke tidak membicarakan hal yang tidak penting. Untungnya Sasuke mengiyakan permintaan Hinata dan mereka bertiga kini pulang bersama dengan mobil Sasuke.

Shion hanya tersenyum melihat Hinata, Hikaru dan Sasuke yang sudah menghilang. Shion sangat mengetahui kisah perjalanan cinta Hinata dan Sasuke dulu. Nampaknya kali ini kebahagiaan Hinata akan lebih lengkap.

.

.

.

Sudah 5 hari Hinata selalu mendapatkan kiriman hadiah-hadiah mewah di ruangan kantornya. Mulanya dari bunga-bunga segar entah itu mawar putih, merah, bunga tulip dan lainnya, sampai ke perhiasaan mahal yang tidak Hinata sangka. Dalam sehari biasanya Hinata akan mendapatkan 2 kali kiriman hadiah. Anehnya semua itu tidak dicantumkan nama si pengirim atau catatan apapun yang menjelaskan siapa pengirim tersebut.

Sudah 5 hari pula Hikaru mendapatkan kiriman hadiah-hadiah seperti buku yang Hikaru inginkan, mainan-mainan mahal, baju anak- anak yang bermerk mahal, sepatu, bahkan perlengkapan sekolah untuk tahun depan. Kiriman itu selalu datang setiap sore ketika Hinata dan Hikaru sudah berada di apartement.

Hinata masih menebak-nebak siapa yang mengirimkan itu semua.

Neji? Tidak mungkin, Otousan mengawasi semua gerak gerik Neji, terlebih Otousan pernah melihat Neji berjalan dengan Hikaru dan hasilnya Neji di marahi habis-habisan.

Sasori? Lebih tidak mungkin, karena Sasori tipe orang yang tidak akan memberikan sesuatu tanpa adanya alasan pasti.

Kiba? Mungkin saja, mengingat aku sering membantunya dalam pekerjaan tetapi semua ini terlalu berlebihan. Mungkin ketika Kiba masuk aku harus menanyakannya karena untuk sekarang ini handphone Kiba sedang tidak aktif.

Sasuke? Untuk apa? Aku juga tidak melakukan kontak hubungan lagi setelah hari itu.

Hinata yang masih asik dengan pikirannya harus buyar karena Iphonenya kini bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk.

"Sasuke?" Hinata ragu untuk mengangkat teleponnya tetapi mungkin saja ini adalah soal pernikahannya.

"Moshi-Moshi.." Ucap Hinata.

"Hm.. Kamu ada waktu malam ini? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.. Jam 7 aku jemput di apartementmu." Setelah selesai berbicara Sasuke segera mematikan teleponnya secara sepihak. Hinata hanya bisa mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

"Memang sangat tidak berubah." Ucap Hinata sedikit kesal.

.

.

.

**Ting Tong ... **

**Cklek..**

"Cacuke Jichan..?" Ucap Hikaru seperti pertanyaan untuk Sasuke, untuk apa datang malam-malam dan berpakaian rapi?

"Hikaru-Kun.." Sasuke berjongkong kembali "Mana Okaachan mu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil tersenyum.

"Dia cedang berciap-ciap di kamarnya, jadi Okaachan akan pergi dengan Cacuke Jichan?" Tanya Hikaru dengan nada yang tidak senang tetapi karena dia masih anak kecil terdengar imut di telinga Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengelus pelan kepala Hikaru. "Hikaru-Kun senang dengan semua hadiah yang Jisan berikan?"

"Jadi itu..-?"

"Sst.." Sasuke memotong pembicaraan Hikaru dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ketika melihat Hinata yang sudah berjalan menghampiri mereka.

Dimata Sasuke kini Hinata terlihat sangat cantik meskipun hanya dengan balutan kemeja panjang dan celana bahan. Rambut Hinata di ikat pony tail. Hinata terlihat elegant.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Aku hanya meminta ijin kepada Hikaru untuk meminjammu sebentar. Benarkan Hikaru?" Tanya Sasuke menatap ke arah Hikaru yang masih melihat Okaachannya terlihat lebih cantik.

"Ayo Hime, kita pergi.." Ucap Sasuke lembut.

Wajah Hinata bersemu ketika Sasuke memanggil kembali sebutan Hime, debaran jantung itu kembali. Haruskah seperti ini? Sepertinya ini salah.

"Hikaru-kun, jaga rumah ya.. Okaachan akan pulang sedikit malam. Kunci saja pintunya. Okaachan membawa kunci cadangan.." Ucap Hinata lembut dan mengelus kepala Hikaru tidak lupa dengan ciuman di kedua pipi Hikaru.

.

.

.

Sasuke sengaja memesan 1 restaurant ini. Jadi tamu special malam ini hanyalah Hinata dan Sasuke yang memang sudah Sasuke rancang selama 5 hari ini. Hinata merasa curiga kenapa restaurant ini hanya terdapat mereka berdua, namun alasan Sasuke sepertinya mengiyakan jawaban untuk Hinata "Karena pemilik restaurant ini adalah milik sahabatku dan sebelum pembukaan dia ingin aku mengajak seseorang untuk menikmati suasana restaurant ini." Padahal semua itu adalah kebohongan yang sudah Sasuke rancang pemirsa.

Ketika Hinata dan Sasuke sedang menikmati hidangan dessert, tiba-tiba seluruh lampu restaurant mati. Hinata yang memang pada dasarnya takut akan gelap langsung berteriak. Tidak lama kemudian lampu menyala kembali tetapi dengan lampu yang lebih redup. Hinata bisa dengan jelas melihat para waitress dan waiter berdiri di belakang Sasuke, masing-masing dari mereka membawa sebuket bunga mawar merah, putih dan biru.

Suara musik piano dan biola mulai mengalun pelan mengiringi langkah perlahan para waiter dan waitress itu. Sasuke yang perlahan bangun dari tempat duduknya, berjalan menghampiri Hinata lebih dekat dan kemudian berjongkok. Hinata semakin bingung dengan semua situasi ini. Para pelayan itu juga ikut berjongkok dan seolah menyerahkan buket bunga itu untuk Hinata.

"Will You marry me?" Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil biru berbahan beludru yang di dalamnya ada sebuah cincin emas putih dengan mutiara kecil berwarna biru muda di tengahnya.

Hinata sangat terkejut.. Sasuke melamarnya.. Sesungguhnya jika ingin jujur, Hinata sangat senang dengan semua ini namun dia sadar ini akan membuatnya semakin jatuh ke dalam jurang kegelapan. Wajah Hinata terlihat kosong menatap Sasuke.

"Gomen nee Sasuke.. A-"

"Aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan di otakmu.." Seolah seperti paranormal Sasuke mengetahui semua itu.

"Pertama, aku sudah meminta ijin kepada keluargaku dan mereka tentu saja sangat senang aku akan menikah denganmu bukan Sakura, terlebih mereka sudah memiliki cucu.."

Ada jeda sebentar..

"Kedua, aku juga menjelaskan semua nya kepada keluargamu dan aku meminta maaf kepada mereka karena ulahku dulu yang masih labil. Bahkan Otousanmu sekarang ingin memintamu dan Hikaru tinggal kembali di kediaman Hyuuga. Mereka juga setuju aku menikah denganmu."

Jeda lagi dan kali ini lebih panjang..

"Ketiga, maafkan aku karena memberikanmu sebuah penderitaan dan kesedihan akibat sikap labilku dulu. Saat itu aku masih sangat labil, tetapi setelah memutuskanmu aku mer..-"

"Cukup Sasuke-Kun.." Potong Hinata cepat sambil menekan bibir Sasuke dengan jari manisnya.

Hinata menghela nafas sebentar "Aku tidak ingin Sakura merasakan apa yang dulu aku rasakan.. Aku tahu, Sakura pasti juga sangat mencintaimu.. Hanya wanita bodoh yang tidak tulus mencintaimu.." Kali ini suara Hinata semakin terdengar lirih.

"Untuk kali ini saja, aku mohon bahagiakan Sakura dan biarkan aku dan Hikaru hidup bahagia berdua.." Air mata lolos dari mata Hinata, "Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu menjelaskan semuanya kepada keluargaku.. Dan juga untuk malam ini.. A-aku.."

Sasuke segera memeluk erat Hinata yang masih duduk.

"Aku tau kamu masih mencintaiku Hinata.. Ku mohon jangan bicara lagi, biarkan aku yang berbicara.."

Hinata menggeleng lemah di pelukan Sasuke. "S-Sejak awal semua ini memang salah.."

"Semua ini memang salahku, kamu pantas membenciku, menghukumku, tapi ku mohon jangan kamu hukum hatimu sendiri Hinata.." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan berbicara sedikit membentak berusaha menyadarkan Hinata.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun.." Hinata segera berlari keluar restaurant meninggalkan Sasuke. Segera Hinata memanggil taksi yang lewat dan pulang ke apartemennya dengan linangan air mata dan sakit dari dadanya.

"Okaachan?" Hikaru masih membaca di ruang tamu segera menghampiri Hinata yang sudah pulang dengan keadaan kacau, mata sembab, rambut berantakan, muka merah.

"Hikaru-Kun.." Hinata pun memeluk Hikaru dan menangis diam di pelukan Hikaru.

Hikaru yang bingung hanya bisa membalas pelukan Hinata dengan tangan mungilnya. Hikaru menepuk tangan mungilnya di bahu Hinata seolah memberikan ketenangan untuk Hinata.

.

.

.

Pagi ini entah kenapa Hinata merasakan hal buruk. Matanya memang terlihat bengkak karena menangis semalaman.

"Semoga saja hari ini tidak terjadi hal buruk." Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

Seperti biasa, setelah mengantarkan Hikaru ke rumah Shion, Hinata berjalan kaki menuju tempat bekerjanya. Nampaknya Shion hari ini terlihat sedang tidak fit karena memang musim dingin yang akan tiba. Hinata pun pamit kepada Hikaru dan Shion kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan menuju kantornya namun, lagi-lagi takdir mempermainkannya. Tangan Hinata di tarik oleh Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sungguh demi apapun Hinata ingin menjauhi pria di sampingnya kini.

Sasuke menjalankan mobilnya menuju sebuah taman di Tokyo. Pemandangan yang cukup indah, daun-daun menguning yang sudah mulai berguguran dari rantingnya di sertai angin sejuk musim gugur membelai pelan rambut Hinata yang tergerai. Mereka masih duduk diam tanpa bersuara. Seolah inilah hal yang paling menyenangkan.

"Aku harus bekerja Sasuke-Kun, aku sudah telat." Ucap Hinata kesal.

"Libur saja." Sasuke melirik ke arah Hinata yang wajahnya sudah kesal. Sasuke tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Hinata yang terlihat manis dan lucu meskipun sudah memiliki 1 anak.

"Aku akan berbicara dengan Sakura segera.." Sasuke melanjutkan dan kali ini wajahnya kembali serius.

"Kumohon, Sasuke-Kun.. Jangan mempersulit keadaan.. Jangan kamu buat Sakura sedih.. Ini semua adalah keinginanmu pada awalnya.."

"Memang benar, semua ini adalah kesalahan.. Salah karena dulu aku terlalu labil dan mengikuti ego untuk mencoba wanita lain.." Jelas Sasuke lagi. "Dan aku merasa sangat kehilangan ketika aku memutuskanmu.. Aku menyesal.."

"Bukankah menyesal selalu datang terkakhir..?" Ucap Hinata sedikit menyindir.

"Hm.."

Suasana hening kembali tercipta, Hinata memilih tidak ingin terlalu banyak bicara. Sejak pagi hatinya selalu tidak tenang seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Membuat mood Hinata kurang baik.

.

.

.

**At the same moment. . .**

"Hikaru, ayo tendang bolanya..." Ucap seorang anak laki-laki bernama Genta.

"Anak-anak, bibi tidur sebentar ya.. Kalian jangan sampai bermain di jalan.. Ingat.. Jika ingin sesuatu bangunkan bibi segera.." Ucap Shion lembut kemudian tidur di kursi malas halaman. Shion terlihat mengantuk setelah meminum 3 butir obat flu.

"Baik Bibi Shion.." Teriak anak-anak serempak.

"Ayo Hikaru cepat tendang bolanya.." Teriak anak laki-laki lainnya-Keita.

Tendangan Hikaru nampaknya terlalu tinggi dan jauh, sehingga bola nya melewati batas pagar dan tergelinding di jalanan.

"Ayo Hikaru, kamu cepat ambil.. Tanggung jawab.." Ucap Genta kesal.

"Baiklah.." Hikaru menatap Shion yang sepertinya pulas jadi tidak tega jika dia harus membangunkan Shion. Hikaru merasa tidak perlu khawatir karena dia mengetahui aturan-aturan jalan.

Hikaru bersama Keita berdiri di pinggir jalan melihat kanan dan kiri. Tidak ada mobil yang melintas saat ini. Hikaru segera berlari mengambil bola yang ada tergeletak di tengah jalan, ketika dia ingin berbalik, sebuah mobil keluar dari belokan dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Hikaru. Si pengendara sedang mabok rupanya.

**Braghhhhhhh...**

Sebuah tabrakan tak terelakan, tubuh kecil Hikaru terpental cukup jauh, bola yang di pegangnya terlempar kembali. Darah segar mengalir dari kepala, hidung Hikaru.

"HIKARUUUUUUUU !.." Teriak Keita yang segera membangunkan Shion.

Shion segera menghampiri Keita yang menangis di depan gerbang dan menunjuk tubuh Hikaru yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan darah segar. Shion membelalakan matanya dan segera menghampiri Hikaru dan menelephon ambulance. Shion mulai menangis sambil memanggil nama Hikaru.

"O kaac han,, O touch an.." Ucap Hikaru patah-patah dan kemudian pingsan.

"Sadar Hotaru... Sadar nak.. Bertahanlah..." Shion histeris.

.

.

.

Sasuke dan Hinata masih berada di taman. Mereka sudah duduk diam dalam waktu 10 menit lamanya. Hinata bisa merasakan Iphonenya bergetar. Entah kenapa firasat buruk semakin melekat di Hinata.

"Shion?"

"Moshi-Moshi.."

"Hinata cepat ke rumah sakit Konoha, Hikaru kecelakaan..-" Hinata tanpa sadar melepas Iphone yang sedang di genggamnya. Semua tulang Hinata serasa hilang, pandangannya kosong. Dia segera berlari menuju rumah sakit meninggalkan Sasuke. Hinata menangis sejadinya. Semua firasat buruk itu.

Sasuke melihat tingkah aneh Hinata segera mengambil Iphone Hinata yang masih terhubung dengan shion.

"Hinata? Hinataaa? Haloo.." Suara Shion terdengar panik dan serak karena menangis terus.

"Ada apa Shion-San?" Kali ini Sasuke.

"Sasuke, dimana kalian cepat ke sini, Hikaru..-" Iphone Hinata rupanya kehabisan daya.

"Sial.." Sasuke segera berlari menuju mobilnya dan mengejar Hinata.

Dengan kecepatan mobil yang Sasuke kemudikan, Hinata cepat tersusul. Sasuke segera menarik Hinata masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Sasuke melihat Hinata menangis. Sebenarnya ada apa.. Kenapa Hikaru?

"Hikaru kecelakaan, Sasuke-Kun, dia berada di rumah sakit Konoha. Ayo cepat kita ke sana.." Hinata masih menangis..

"Apa?" Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya dengan cepat menuju rumah sakit Konoha.

Sasuke dan Hinata segera berlari menuju ruangan ICU. Ada shion yang juga menangis. Hinata segera memeluk Shion.

"Hinataa.. Maafkan aku.." Ucap Shion sangat menyesal.

"Kenapa Hikaru bisa mengalami kecelakaan?" Sasuke bertanya kepada Shion.

Shion pin menceritakan semuanya, mulai dari kelalaiannya. Namun Hinata dan Sasuke tidak menyalahkan Shion karena memang dia sedang sakit. Sasuke menahan rahangnya kuat-kuat menahan amarah kepada si penabrak Hikaru yang kabur setelah menabrak.

Hinata terjatuh duduk di lantai rumah sakit. Kali ini dia sungguh sudah mencapai batas kelelahan. Sasuke yang tidak tahan melihat Hinata tersiksa memeluknya.

"Kami-Sama lindungilah Hikaru.." Ucap Hinata sambil menangis di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa membelai rambut Hinata.

Lampu ICU pun padam, menandakan operasi telah selesai. Seorang dokter keluar dengan darah Hikaru di sebagian jubah hijaunya, wajah sang dokter masih terlihat datar.

Sasuke, Hinata dan Shion segera menghampiri sang dokter.

"Bagaimana keadaan anak saya?" Ucap Sasuke mendesak sang dokter.

Dokter hanya diam dan menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Kami minta maaf, kami sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin..-"

"Brengsek ..." Sasuke marah...

Hinata dan Shion menutup mulutnya tidak percaya dan segera berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan ICU..

Hinata perlahan melihat tubuh mungil Hikaru yang terbaring kaku di atas ranjang.

"Hika-kun.. Bangun.. Ini Okaachan sayang.." Hinata membelai lembut rambut Hikaru, tetap tidak ada respon.

Hinata mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Hi..Ka - Kun.. Jangan tidur lagi.." Ucap Hinata kembali dengan linangan air mata yang semakin banyak..

"Maaf Nyonya.. Hikaru sudah..-"

"DIAM...!" Bentak Hinata kesal "Hikaru hanya tidur,, iyaa dia hanya tidur.." Hinata mulai menangis histeris sejadinya.

Sasuke segera menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya erat, meskipun Hinata meronta namun Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Akhirnya tenaga Hinata habis dan membalas pelukan Sasuke kemudian menangis histeris di pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat wajah damai Hikaru sebelum akhirnya suster menaikkan selimut putih menutupi wajah Hikaru. Shion juga menangis histeris di samping Hikaru.

.

.

.

Bau tanah yang bercampur air, wangi bunga-bunga segar yang baru di taburkan dan di persembahkan. Pemakaman Hyuuga Hikaru berlangsung hikmat. Keluarga Uchiha dan Hyuuga semua menghadiri pemakaman Hikaru.

Hiashi merasa sangat bersalah, dia bahkan belum pernah melewatkan waktu bersama dengan cucunya dan kini cucunya sudah pergi mendahului dirinya.

Neji yang merasakan kehilangan keponakan lucunya. Meskipun mereka hanya bertemu sebentar namun Neji sangat menyayangi keponakan nya itu. Neji diam-diam memantau gizi Hikaru saat sedang dalam kandungan Hinata. Begitupun ketika Hikaru sudah terlahir di dunia.

Uchiha Mikoto yang menangis karena merasakan kehilangan cucunya.

Uchiha Fugaku juga merasakan hal demikian, tetapi dia memilih untuk tidak menangis.

Kiba dan Sasori yang memilih untuk tidak menangis juga merasakan amat kehilangan karena Hikaru yang sudah mereka anggap sebagai anak sendiri.

Tidak ada tangisan di depan makam Hikaru yang ada hanyalah tatapan kosong kesedihan. Sasuke berdampingan dengan Hinata. Semua diam dan berdoa untuk Hikaru. Semoga Hikaru mendapatkan tempat yang layak di sisi Kami-Sama.

**3 days ago. .**

Sudah 3 haru berlalu sejak pemakaman Hikaru. Hinata masih memilih untuk tinggal di apartementnya saat bersama Hikaru. Hinata lebih banyak mengurung diri. Semua keluarga, teman tentu Sasuke sangat khawatir dengan Hinata.

Rambut Hinata yang tidak terurus menyebabkan tidak adanya cahaya, mata Hinata yang tidak memancarkan kehidupan dan redup, pinggir matanya yang terlihat hitam dan bengkak. Hinata sukses menyiksa dirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata malam ini sepertinya bisa tertidur dengan nyenyak setelah 3 hari tidak tidur cukup. Tubuh Hinata sudah tidak bisa menahan semua rasa lelah yang Hinata ciptakan sendiri.

_"Okaachan..." Hikaru berlari menghampiri Hinata yang sedang duduk di taman._

_"Okaachan ke ciniiii.." Panggil Hikaru lagi._

_Hinata berlari menghampiri Hikaru dan tangannya di genggam oleh tangan mungil Hikaru. Hinata di bawa ke suatu tempat oleh Hikaru. _

_Pemandangan indah, padang rumput yang sangat luas dengan berbagai bunga tumbuh. Langit tinggi yang luas, cerah, biru dan angin sejuk._

_"Okaachan.. Indah bukan?" Senyuman Hikaru membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum. Hinata berharap seandainya jika dia bermimpi, biarkanlah terus seperti ini._

_"Hm.." Hinata tersenyum lembut ke Hikaru dan berjongkok.._

_Hinata membelai pelan pipi Hikaru "Hikaru..Okaachan kangen" Hinata segera memeluk Hikaru dan di balas juga oleh Hikaru._

_"Okaachan.."_

_"Apa sayang..?"_

_"Bahagialah.. Hikaru sekarang sudah bahagia.. Otousan menunggumu.." Suara Hikaru semakin terdengar kecil dan hilang._

_Hinata kini terjebak dalam sebuah kegelapan tak berujung. Hinata terus berlari.._

_"Hikaru... Hikaruuuuuuuuuu..."_

"Hikaruu.." Hinata terbangun dari mimpinya dan rupanya sudah pagi.

"Mimpi rupanya.." Ucap Hinata lirih. Hinata melihat benda yang dipeluknya, ternyata itu adalah potret dirinya dan Hikaru ketika mencoba seragam sekolah TKnya.

Hinata kembali menangis dalam diam.. Kali ini Hinata hanya menangis sebentar dan dia ingat pesan Hikaru untuknya _"Bahagialah.. Hikaru sekarang sudah bahagia.."_

"Arigatou Hikaru-kun.." Senyum cantik Hinata kembali terpancar di wajahnya.

Hinata segera bergegas membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Hasilnya sekarang Hinata sudah tampil lebih baik. Hinata segera membuka laptopnya dan membeli tiket pesawat tujuan Belanda untuk penerbangan sore ini.

.

.

.

**Hinata Pov. .**

Aku akan mencoba memulai hidup yang baru. Mungkin dengan pergi ke negara lain, aku bisa menemukan kebahagiaan lain. Sungguh aku sangat kehilangan Hikaru kecil ku. Hari-hari ku hancur. Semua iba dan simpati melihatku, sungguh aku tidak ingin mendapatkan itu semua.

Aku segera memesan tiket pesawat keberangkatan Belanda sore ini. Untung saja belum penuh dan aku mendapatkan tiket itu. Aku segera mengemasi semua barang-barangku seperti baju dan beberapa foto ku dengan Hikaru. Sebagian barang aku biarkan tetap di apartement ini karena memang aku tidak ingin menjual apartement penuh kenangan ini.

Aku akan belajar hidup sesuai keinginan Hikaruku dan menemukan kebahagiaanku kembali. Kami-Sama ku mohon berikanlah yang terbaik untuk diriku.

**Hinata Pov End. .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata akhirnya berangkat menuju Belanda. Kepergian Hinata hanya di beritahukan kepada Neji dan Hiashi. Kali ini Hinata ingin pergi menjauh dari Sasuke dan membiarkan Sasuke tidak melakukan hal bodoh yang sama kepada Sakura.

Seperti biasa Sasuke mengunjungi Hinata setelah jam pulang kantor untuk memastikan keadaan Hinata dan mengajaknya makan malam bersama. Sasuke hampir melupakan kehadiran Sakura, yang hanya di anggap Sakura sebagai kesibukan pekerjaan dari Sasuke. Sesampainya di depan apartement Hinata, Sasuke memencet bel.

Sudah hampir 10 menit tidak ada tanda-tanda akan di bukakannya pintu. Sasuke mulai panik tentang Hinata.

"Selamat Sore Nak.." Sapa seorang Ibu-ibu tetangga Hinata.

"Sore.." Sapa Sasuke ramah.

"Mencari Hinata?" Tanya Ibu itu lagi.

"Iya, aneh dia belum membuka pintu ini."

"Tadi jam 3 dia pamit kepadaku untuk pergi. Dia membawa koper besar, namun aku tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Sungguh Hinata yang malang." Jelas Ibu itu sambil menggosok dagunya.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya dan segera mengucapkan terima kasih atas info dari Ibu itu. Sasuke pun segera berlari menuju mobilnya. Tujuan pertama dia adalah Keluarga Hyuuga.

Sesampainya di kediaman Hyuuga, Sasuke segera menemui Neji dan menanyakan Hinata. Namun, hasilnya Neji tidak memberitahukan kepergian Hinata ke Belanda. Neji berbohong karena memang Hinata meminta sebelum keberangkatannya. Sasuke menahan rahangnya kuat-kuat karena marah, khawatir dan kesal dimana Hinata berada.

Sasuke sangat menyadari Hinata kini menjauhi dirinya. Dia mencari semua keberadaan Hinata di Jepang namun nihil. Sasuke merasa sangat kehilangan dan frustasi. Malam-malam Sasuke selalu dia habiskan di kantor dan terus mencari keberadaan Hinata.

Sakura merasa ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Sasuke, sikap nya yang semakin dingin dan kasar. Sakura akhirnya menyadari sesuatu dan memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Sasuke.

"Sasuke kun..?" Panggil Sakura takut-takut yang duduk di sofa dalam ruangannya.

"Hm.." Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptop.

"Akhir-akhir ini kamu kenapa? Apa aku berbuat salah?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Hm?" Sasuke hanya melirik sekilas ke Sakura dan kembali menatap layar laptopnya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Sasuke-Kun? Kamu juga menunda pernikahan kita, lagi.."

Sasuke menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Aku ingin kita membatalkannya.."

"Apa?" Sakura kaget.

"Maafkan aku Sakura.. Ini sudah keputusanku, sejak awal aku memang sudah melakukan sebuah kesalahan.."

"Ta-Tapi..-"

"Maafkan aku Sakura, kamu wanita yang baik tentu harus mendapatkan pria yang baik juga.. Bukan pria brengsek sepertiku.." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura.

"Maafkan aku.." Sasuke membelai pelan wajah cantik Sakura yang sudah menangis dan pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di ruangan kerja Sasuke yang mulai menangis histeris.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak berhenti mencari Hinata.. Ini sudah berganti musim.. Tokyo sudah memasuki musim dingin.. Setiap hari Sasuke selalu berkunjung ke apartement Hinata berharap dia sudah pulang, kemudian ke kediaman Hyuuga juga memastikan kepulangan Hinata namun tetap nihil.

Neji merasa Sasuke kini sudah sangat berubah. Neji bisa melihat ketulusan cinta Sasuke untuk Hinata. Pada akhirnya Neji memberitahukan keberadaan Hinata selama ini. Sasuke tentu saja sangat senang dan sangat berterima kasih, akhir penantiannya kini.

Sasuke segera mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menyusul Hinata ke Belanda, tentu saja Hinata tidak tahu akan hal itu.

.

.

.

**Amsterdam - Belanda, Musim Semi 2014. . .**

Seperti biasa Hinata melakukan aktivitasnya sebagai seorang photografer amatir. Kecantikan Hinata tidak berkurang, senyum indahnya sudah kembali terpancar. Hinata sepertinya sudah belajar untuk merelakan semuanya yang telah terjadi di masa lalunya.

Jepretan demi jepretan Hinata lakukan begitu melihat objek yang sangat menarik baginya. Mengabadikan momen-momen berharga orang lain, pemandangan indah yang tersaji dari musim semi di amsterdam.

**_"Selamat Pagi, Nona.." _**Ucap seorang pria di samping Hinata.

**_"Selamat Pa.." _**Ucapan Hinata terhenti begitu melihat sosok pria di sampingnya melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata sungguh kaget melihat Sasuke berada di hadapannya kini dengan senyum menghiasi wajah tampan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera memeluk Hinata yang masih mematung.. "Aku merindukanmu Hime,, sangat merindukanmu.." Lanjut Sasuke dengan suara yang cukup sendu dan seperti bisikan.

"Ke-Kenapa kamu bisa ada di sini?" Hinata masih tidak percaya. Pria yang ingin dia lupakan sekarang malah kembali hadir dalam hidupnya dan kini tengah memeluknya. Bagaimana bisa Hinata bisa melupakan Sasuke jika seperti ini?

"Tentu saja untuk membawamu kembali.." Suara Sasuke masih terdengar seperti bisikan dan tidak tahukah kamu Sasuke, ucapanmu barusan membuat Hinata merona hebat.

"Ke sisiku..." Lanjut Sasuke sambil mengeratkan kembali pelukannya.

"Sebaiknya kamu ikut denganku.." Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan menarik tangan Hinata naik ke dalam mobil yang di sewanya sejak 3 hari lalu.

.

.

.

"K-Kita akan pergi kemana Sasuke-Kun?" Tanya Hinata gugup. Sasuke sungguh menikmati pemandangan saat Hinata sedang gugup.

"Kamu akan mengetahuinya nanti." Sasuke segera memacu mobilnya menuju sebuah tempat yang sudah dia siapkan jauh-jauh hari.

.

.

.

Ketika turun dari dalam mobil, mata Hinata ditutup oleh Sasuke menggunakan tangannya..

"K-kita mau kemana Sasuke-Kun? Kenapa kamu menutup mataku?" Hinata berjalan perlahan di depan dengan di pandu oleh Sasuke di belakangnya sambil menutup mata Hinata menggunakan Tangan besarnya.

"Nanti kamu akan mengetahuinya Hime." Bisik Sasuke di telinga Hinata dan membuat Hinata berdebar-debar.

Sesampainya Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dan membiarkan Hinata membuka matanya sendiri.

Betapa terkejut Hinata ketika melihat pemandangan di hadapan nya. Hamparan bunga tulip yang tumbuh di taman. Tempat ini merupakan tempat wisata yang sangat terkenal di Belanda.

Sasuke sangat mengetahui kesukaan Hinata yang cinta dengan alam terutama hamparan bunga-bunga, terlebih ini adalah musim yang indah untuk Belanda.

Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke dan tersenyum "Arigatou Sasuke-Kun." Mata Hinata terlihat berkaca-kaca karena senang dan terharu.

Sekali lagi Sasuke membalas senyum Hinata dan berlutut di hadapan Hinata.

"Will You Marry Me, Hime?" Sasuke kembali mengeluarkan kotak cincin yang pernah dia gunakan untuk melamar Hinata tahun lalu.

"Kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sasuke tersenyum licik dan segera mengenakan cincin itu di jari manis kiri Hinata.

Hinata hanya masih berdiri mematung menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat.

"Ta-Tapi.."

"Sst.." Sasuke menekan bibir mungil Hinata dengan jari nya.

"Kali ini biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya.." Lanjut Sasuke lembut.

"Aku sudah membatalkan pernikahkanku dan Sakura juga sudah menerimanya.. Dia menitipkan surat ini untukmu.." Sasuke mengeluarkan selembar kertas dari kantong celananya.

Hinata segera membuka isi surat itu.

**Hinata, maafkan aku.. Aku telah menjadi perusak hubunganmu dengan Sasuke.. Aku tidak tahu kamu menanggung semua bebanmu selama 5 tahun dengan terus tegar. Sungguh maafkanlah aku.. Aku mohon maafkanlah Sasuke. Dia tidak sepenuhnya bersalah. Selama ini aku terus menahannya di sisiku dengan segala keegoisanku. Kali ini berbahagialah dengan Sasuke-Kun.. **

**Ini rahasia : Sasuke belum pernah menyentuhku selama 5 tahun aku bersamanya. Ini jujur.. Dan aku iri kepadamu yang pernah mengandung dan memiliki anak dari Sasuke.**

**Berbahagialah Hinata.. :)**

**Sakura..**

Tubuh mungil Hinata bergetar karena menahan tangis setelah membaca isi surat Sakura, sungguh mengharukan. Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih setia menatapnya.

Hinata segera memeluk Sasuke.

"Aishiteru Sasuke-Kun.." Hinata menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke, jujur Hinata tidak pernah bisa melupakan Sasuke sebagaimana dia ingin untuk melupakan, menghapus semua itu. Hinata hanya mencoba mengubur rasanya.

Sasuke membalas pelukan Hinata dan mengeratkan kembali pelukannya. Sungguh bahagia dan lega hati Sasuke mendengar kata 'Aishiteru' dari mulut Hinata.

"Aishiteru mo, Hinata." Sasuke melepas pelukan itu dan segera mencium lembut bibir Hinata.

"Aku terus mencintaimu saat ini, dulu, besok, dan di kehidupan yang akan datang, terus mencintaimu." Lanjut Sasuke.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?" Tanya Sasuke menggoda membuat Hinata bersemu merah kembali.

"I.. I do.." Ujar Hinata malu-malu.

Sasuke kembali memeluk Hinata dan dibalas oleh Hinata.

Taman tulip ini menjadi saksi bisu atas segala hal yang terjadi pada Sasuke dan Hinata.

-End-

* * *

**Yosh.. Uda selesai... ^^**

**Seharusnya ini One shoot, terus kepanjangan jadinya bagi 2 chapter.. masih kurang? Nanti ya,... Saya uda mulai training mungkin akan lamaaa update sisanya... saya juga sedang mecari ide lain... nyahahaha~**

**Mohon review nya lagi ya... Thanks yang uda mau baca dan review... ^^**

**note: Untuk yang di bold + italic itu anggap saja bahasa Belanda...**

**sekali lagi terima kasih... ^^**

**maafkan juga untuk semua kesalahan ketik, setting lokasi, nama orang... Ingat saya hanya manusia biasa, tetapi sudah berusaha dengan baik.. T..T**


End file.
